


Story 6.Billy to the rescue

by Margorobron



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margorobron/pseuds/Margorobron
Summary: This is part of the series linking to Eileen Grimshaw's Boys. It is the third in the series, following  Signs of Love.Billy and Todd are married with a daughter Evie. Sean is married to Scott and is joint parent to his daughter Emily.Eileen is very involved with her family. She has no partner. She hears regularly from Jason in Thailand.In this story, Scott has a lot of issues to sort and someone he didn't expect makes it all happen.





	Story 6.Billy to the rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Scott realises he is giving Sean a really bad time. He must sort it, but how? Billy to the rescue!

Sean was stretched out on the sofa, his bare feet waiting to link with that of his husband, when he arrived with the mugs of tea. Sean had just finished clearing the bathroom following their daughter Emily's bath time. She was now settled in her cot for the night .Scott arrived with Sean's tea which he handed to him before joining him on the sofa.  
"Am I allowed to mention decorating Emily's bedroom?" Sean asked quietly.  
"Yes. I think we should talk to Eileen about it "Scott agreed and then realised the implications of the question.  
"Sean, I'm very sorry about all that."He said, studying his fingers which were intermingling purposefully. "I couldn't bring myself to tell you about it, because I didn't want to shatter your dreams and then I went and scared you half to death having the panic attack !"  
"I'm sorry you couldn't share it." Sean replied." Your happiness is so much more important than all of that. They don't really matter in the grand scheme of things." "That makes me feel so guilty."Scott said sadly.  
"Oh no! I didn't mean it like that!" Sean said.  
"No I know, but it still makes me feel guilty."Scott replied. He sighed. "Anyway, about Emily's room"  
"Yes. She really would love her own bedroom with her own things in it. She could have her toys in there too. We would have a proper sitting room! We could probably take down the gate so she could just wander freely. She's fine with the stairs now. She could probably just wander down and see mum if she felt like it too. I think mum would like that ." Sean smiled at Scott.  
"Wow!" he said. "You have really given this a lot of thought! More than I have! Guilty again!"  
Sean reached over and took Scott's hand.  
" No Scott! Don't feel guilty. Please!" he said. "I was actually day dreaming in work this afternoon and that's when it all came to me."  
"Youre such a good dad, Sean. You should really have the other baby you want. I'm being very selfish. Emmie would love it too. Look how much she loves having Evie around. " Scott said, playing with Sean's hand which was still in his.  
Sean moved down the sofa towards Scott.  
"Only when you are ready. You haven't dealt with all the issues yet. You can't take on more until you are strong enough with those feelings. I'm the last one who would even consider putting pressure on you. I obviously didn't realise I was before. "  
Scott looked into Sean's concerned face and put his hand on his cheek. " You are so good to me. "he said. "I don't deserve you."  
Sean put his hand around Scott's neck and pulled him in to a kiss to which Scott responded.  
" A kiss at last!" Sean said when the kiss ended." Since all this business I thought you were never going to kiss me again! You've been so distant. I hardly dare to touch you. And we haven't... But that's ok. I understand."  
Scott felt almost sick with guilt. He knew he had a lot of sorting to do, this being one of them. He hadn't really realised he had been avoiding physical contact whenever possible, but it was true.  
"God, Sean. I hadn't even realized. I'm so sorry !" he said genuinely.  
"No it's ok. "Sean insisted. " There's a lot going on in that head of yours which you need to come to terms with, or whatever you have to do. I'm in love with you. I will wait. For as long as it takes." He leaned over and kissed his cheek before standing up." If you're sure this is what you want, I'll go down and see if mum's busy. We could go into town or maybe B and Q on Saturday and sort out Emmie's room. As long as I'm not pushing you into it."  
"Youre making me sound like an invalid!" Scott said.  
"What?" Sean was horrified that he had upset Scott again. "Oh my! No, I didn't mean that! I think I should just shut up altogether!"  
Scott leapt off the sofa and put his arms around Sean.  
"Sean,"he began." Of course you shouldn't shut up. It's just me being stupid and I'm sorry. I've had no idea what I've been doing to you. You are walking on egg shells! I'm going to sort this. I promise!" Scott put his hands on Sean's cheeks and kissed him, followed by a further deep kiss." I will sort this. This is not your fault but you are suffering. I need to get my head around all this stuff that's going on in there. I need to talk it all through and have the panic attacks and then talk it through again, until I can say I've cracked it."  
"How will you do that? Talk to Todd I would think. He seems to understand you. More than I do, sadly. "  
"Todd just happened to be there the first time. That's all it is. He got the whole thing thrown at him and he bore the brunt of it. That's why he can cope with it. "Scott explained, hoping he was sounding convincing.  
"Yes. It's probably harder to deal with something like that with your closest ones."Sean reasoned. "That makes sense." He gave Scott a peck on the cheek. " I'll go down and see what mum's doing."  
Sean ran down the stairs in his usual noisy way and Scott just stood, staring after him, wanting to curl up and cry, but he forced himself to maintain control before joining Sean downstairs.  
  
Eileen was happy to come shopping with them on the coming Saturday and walked up with them to look at the room to decide what she wanted to keep. Having realised that Jason would be most unlikely to ever need it again, she agreed that everything could go and the place would be entirely theirs, or rather Emily's. Sean felt thrilled for her, beaming at Eileen.  
"Oh mum. That will be brilliant for her, won't it Scott!" he said. " How much rent will you need to cover the extra room? The same as the front room?"  
"No, "said Eileen." Just as it is now. You pay enough"  
"But you will need something more surely" he insisted."  
"No Sean. There will be no extra payment. What you pay now,will cover it. It's not as though Jason actually paid rent for his room. He paid for his keep. Food, washing, things like that. You will be paying the same as you pay now. No extra cost. This will be my grand daughter's room and I will enjoy that!"  
Sean was so happy and he looked at Scott, who was miles away, staring at the wall.  
"Scott!" Sean called, at which Scott jumped. " That's brilliant isn't it!"  
"Er, yes. Ideal!", he replied and smiled at Sean and then looked at Eileen apologetically.  
"Did you hear any of that?" Sean asked. Scott realised he hadn't. "Dont answer that! Would you like a cuppa, mum? "he asked.  
"Ok Sean. Thank you." Sean took himself off to the sitting room and the kettle.  
Once he was out of earshot, Scott turned to Eileen.  
"I need a chat. " he said.  
"So I see. " Eileen commented."If you come in when Sean goes to work, we will have peace and quiet."  
"Thank you." Scott said and turned towards the  
sitting room.Eileen followed him.

The following morning when Sean went to work, Scott cleaned and tidied and then took down the gate. He sat on the sofa and called Emily to him. She came and sat on his knee. "You ok Dada?" she asked.  
" I'm fine, sweet, but there's something I want to talk to you about. Something nice." Scott said. Emily smiled.  
"That's ok then" she said.  
Scott made a mental note of that. Emily noticed too that there was something not quite right with him.  
"Daddy and I had a chat with granny last night."Scott said. "About you having your own room."  
Emily gasped. "Really?"She asked.  
"Really."was the reply. We have to take all the old furniture out and throw it away so that we can decorate it for you! So what you have to do, is decide what you want so we can sort it out. We will be taking down the gate too, so in a minute I'm going to go downstairs and then watch you come down on your own to make sure you are safe. Ok?" Emily nodded with a huge smile on her face.  
"We think you are a big girl now and we are still treating you a bit like a baby with the gate and the cot, so that's why we are going to change things a bit. Right then. I'm going downstairs. You stay up here for a minute."  
Scott tripped down the stairs and Emily heard her granny shout at Dada about making her jump yet again. She smiled to herself. 

 

Scott apologized as always to Eileen because she didn't hear him coming. He told her that he was taking away the gate now because he wanted Emily to have a free range of the rooms upstairs, encouraging her to spend time playing in her bedroom and using the toilet when she needed to. He asked Eileen if she would consider it a nuisance if Emily also had the freedom to come and see her whenever she liked with the assumption that she could send her away again should it not be convenient. Eileen said she was quite happy with that and she was always pleased to see Emmie. Scott told her he was going to watch Emily walk down the stairs now, on her own. Eileen gasped, but then said she felt she would be fine, as she had been going up and down the stairs for ages without any help but with an adult walking in front of her. Scott went to the door and called Emily. He stayed at the bottom, seeing Emily appear at the top of the stairs. Eileen came to stand beside him.  
"Come down safely then!" he said. Emily held on to banister and walked on down the stairs.  
"Hurray!" said both adults as she got off the bottom stair.  
"Well done,Emmie!" Eileen said as Scott whisked her off her feet and into his arms. She threw heself around his neck and he kissed her cheek.  
"No problems there then!" he said to Eileen. "Granny said it's ok for you to come down and see her when you want to"Scott told her. You will be able to play in your bedroom if you want to instead of the front room too. We will keep your toys in there and you can bring in what you want to play with. We will have to keep the gate up if Evie is here though because it won't be safe for her."Emily was so excited by it all that she could hardly take it in.  
"Right this is what I would like you to do now.Go upstairs and decide what you want your bedroom to look like and what you want in it. You might look in your Disney books and get some ideas from there. Ok?" Emily nodded. "So go back up really carefully won't you. I'm going to stay and talk to granny about it for a bit" .  
"Ok" she said and she headed towards the stairs.  
"Cuppa?" Eileen asked.  
"Please" said Scott. "Mum I really need to talk to you."  
"Ok. I'll just make the tea and I will be with you."she said.

Scott sat at the table studying his hands waiting for Eileen, who soon appeared with the mugs and sat down.  
"Maybe I should nip up and see if Emily is ok." he said about to stand up.  
"Sit!" said Eileen. "You're avoiding this. I'm sure she's fine " Scott sat back down." Spill" she said. " What is it?"  
"Lots." Scott said. " I don't know where to start."  
"Well pick somewhere!"Eileen said rather too sharply. Scott looked up at her with a hurt expression.  
"That was too strong. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to come out quite like that." Eileen reached over and took Scott's hands in hers. "You know I didn't mean anything by that."Scott sighed and Eileen released his hands.  
"Last night, Sean asked about Emily's bedroom and then asked if it was ok to mention it. I said it was but I realised what he was really saying. I kissed him and he said " At last!" He said I have been so distant since the panic attack. He said he would come and ask you about the room as long as that was ok with me and he wasn't pushing me. I said he made me sound like an invalid and he apologised and said maybe he shouldn't speak at all. He's had no physical contact, he daren't speak in case he says something wrong, he's put it down to all that's going on in my head which needs sorting. Then he said he supposed I needed to sort it out with Todd as he seems to understand me where he doesn't. I said it was because Todd happened to be there at the time. He said with all this going on it was probably easier to sort things with someone who isn't closest to me ."

At that moment tears formed in Scott's eyes.  
"I've got to sort it mum. All the time my head is somewhere else, whether I'm with Sean or not. What am I doing to him? Making him tread on eggshells, thinking he would be better off saying nothing, accepting no physical contact? I'm his bloody husband mum!" He buried his face in his hands. " What am I going to do?"  
Eileen was lost for words. She really couldn't think of anything appropriate to say. Scott took his hands down and looked at Eileen.  
"Tell me what to do mum. Please !"  
"What would you say was the best outcome of all this?"she asked  
"There isn't one. I have to sort my head out. I have to find a coping mechanism so that I can be loving to my husband. I have to find my way through the meltdown so that people can mention adopting a baby and m.m.moving out without a panic attack. I can't even say it myself ! Does Todd have a magic wand? Because he's going to need one!"  
"Scott."Eileen said softly."Are you going to be able to stay with Sean?"  
"I have no other option. That's why it has to work,"  
"No other option?" Eileen queried.  
"Have you thought of one? You do know there's no possibility of a happy ever after with Todd don't you." he said  
"And that's definite?"Eileen asked. "He is totally with Billy?"  
"You know he is. He adores him and Billy adores him back. They are so strong that Billy can allow him his love affair with me! You know about the tattoos don't you?"  
"Tattoos?"  
"How many tattoos did Todd have?"  
"Well I assumed one!"Eileen stated.  
"You're wrong. He had two. There's the one he showed everyone and then there's the other one. On the other arm. It's a rose bud like mine, only it's yellow. Why do you think he had the second one?"  
"It was for you?" Scott nodded. "And Billy knew?" Scott nodded.  
"Wow! That man is a saint!" she decided.  
" He isn't. He just knows that Todd loves him so he trusts him."  
"I know he does. And you think he is quite safe in that trust don't you."  
"I know he is. " Scott said. "So I have to be with Sean and I have to stop using him. I have to be able to kiss him and make love to him. He is my husband. He must not walk on eggshells in his own home. Everything is so wrong and I know that, but I'm still not able to sort it."  
"You need to see Todd and hope he has some answers for you ." Eileen said. "I don't have any. Try to get up and see him as soon as you can ."  
"Sean will be happy with that because he will believe I am sorting the panic attacks and then everything will be fine."  
"But you know it won't ."Scott nodded, his face back in his hands. "I wish I had an answer for you, but I don't. Call Todd and tell him you have to spend some time with him. That's your best plan.As soon as possible." Eileen looked at her watch. "Break time !".she said. "Get him over here " Scott didn't move. Eileen sighed and took out her phone unseen by Scott. She text a message and put it away again. "This tea's gone cold. I'll make some more!" she said and took their two mugs to the kitchen. She returned with three mugs which she placed on the table before heading towards the front door. As she opened it, she almost ended up nose to nose with Todd. He pushed the door open more, only to receive a slap to his shoulder as his mum returned inside. Todd followed her to the table where Eileen sat down and picked up her mug. Todd walked round behind Scott and put his arm round him, kissing the top of his head.  
He rested his cheek against Scott's and stayed like that until Scott took his hands away from his face.  
"You ok?"Todd asked and as Scott nodded, he removed his arm and sat down at the table."So what's to do?"Todd asked sipping his brew.  
Scott took his hands away from his face and looked to Eileen for help.  
" He needs to come to terms with the things on the meltdown list and ....and he needs to get his love life under control. Hopefully you have a magic wand so you can sort all this ASAP. " she said to Todd. "Sean's sanity depends on it."  
"Sean's sanity?"  
"You need to book some time to spend with him to see if you can sort some of it out and he just needs a bit of your time now. I'm going to go up and see what Emily's up to. I will cough loudly when I am coming back down'"  
With that she drank the last of her tea and left the table.  
Todd was focused on Scott.  
" Has something happened ?" he asked and received a nod. "And you don't want to talk about it now. Ok. Why don't you come up to the house tonight at about 7.30 and we will see what we can sort out. Does that sound ok?" Scott nodded. "Right then. That's sorted. Now come here !"  
Todd moved his chair closer and put his hand on Scott's neck to draw him in for a kiss but Scott seemed reluctant. "Ok. Talk to me!" he said. " And make it quick. I'm only on tea break."  
Scott looked at Todd.

"Oh well. That's me totally confused!" Said Todd, standing up and turning to go. Scott grabbed his arm.  
" I'm sorry. Please don't be mad with me." he said.  
Todd put a hand on his cheek. "How could I be?You know that isn't possible." He bent down and kissed his forehead and once again turned to leave but Scott leapt up from the chair and put both his hands on Todd's shoulders before moving in for a full kiss. Todd put his hands on Scott's waist and another kiss followed. Todd broke the kiss.  
"I have to go" he said. "I'll see you tonight, yeah?"  
"See you tonight" Scott repeated , calling "I love you!" as Todd walked away , followed very softly with "So much!"  
Scott made his way upstairs to Eileen and Emily. 

 

"

It was a couple minutes before 7.30 when the door bell rang at Church House announcing to Todd that Scott had arrived. He got up from the sofa where he and Billy had been in each others' arms, watching whatever happened to be on the TV .  
"Todd!" Billy called after him, standing up and catching up with him, putting his arms around him. "Could I just ask one thing."  
"Name it."said Todd  
"Do you er think .. you er ... Could go in the spare bedroom?" he stuttered. "I mean, you know I'm ok with it, but in our bed... "  
"Oh god, Bill, of course! I'm not expecting anything like that to happen, but no, definitely not in our bed . That would be... No. Definitely not. " They shared a quick kiss as the door bell rang again and Billy released Todd to answer it, sitting back down on the sofa.

Scott came in followed by Todd. Billy stood up and hugged Scott. "Hi" he said.  
"Hi Billy" Scott muttered returning the hug.  
Billy kept his hands on Scott's arms and moved back a bit to look him in the eyes, but Scott couldn't return the look.  
"Scott, look at me!" he said and Scott obliged. " This isn't a secret is it" he said. "You know I know what's going on don't you." Scott looked away and Billy put his hands on Scott's cheeks, forcing him to look at him. Todd looked away. Billy continued. " You know I care about you don't you Scott and as long as you don't take my soul mate away from me, I.can accept all aspects of this. I don't have any secret revenge planned or anything which might change the fact that I care about you, so please don't feel awkward when you're around me. That would make me very sad."  
Scott hugged Billy. When he broke the hug, he had tears in.his eyes.  
"Its guilty conscience" he said softly."I can't get my head around the way you have coped with it. I'm not coping at all, which is why I'm here. Sean thinks it's because of the panic attack. I'm distant from him, I haven't had any physical contact at all, I havent even kissed him. He hardly dares speak to me for fear of setting off a reaction of some sort. He's walking on eggshells all the time. That's what I'm putting him through. I have to get my head round it. It's totally unfair on him. He hasn't done anything to deserve it. " Scott wiped at both his eyes to remove the tears.  
Billy's heart leapt at the sadness emanating from Scott.  
He caressed Scott's hair. "You poor boy" he said.  
"I wish there was something I could do to help." He turned to Todd as Scott burst into sobs.  
"He's all yours"he said.  
Todd came over to Scott and gently turned him towards him from Billy and put his hand on his face. Scott gently draped himself around Todd, who rubbed his back and kissed his cheek . Billy sat down on the sofa.  
Scott slowly calmed down. He broke away from Todd and looked at Billy. " I don't know what to do" he said to him. "That's why I've come up here now - for advice. I have to get this infatuation to the back of my mind. But , it's not really infatuation so I don't know how to cut it back. Since last night I've been trying to focus on loving Sean because that's what I need to do, but, ... I can't." He turned to Todd. "You won't go away!" The tears formed in his eyes again. 

"Come on" said Todd, rubbing his arm. "Dont get upset again."  
"It's such a mess! I have to be able to find the love for Sean when I'm with him. I'm married to him!"  
"Why don't you come and sit down."said Billy, tapping the sofa. "Three heads might be better than two and I'm a bit less involved that Todd is."  
Scott gratefully sat down beside Billy and Todd sat on the edge of the sofa on the other side of him so that he could see what was going on.

"What are you thinking about right now?"Billy asked.  
I'm thinking of how to sort this."Scott replied.  
" So at times you can cut him out, if only for a short spell. How would you feel if the marriage were to break up?"  
"Devastated."I would have to leave that house and mum. That would kill me. Also Emily and I would have nowhere to go."  
"And that would be it? No regrets about Sean himself?"  
"Oh yes. I would feel a total failure. I intended to be his forever partner to pay back a bit of what I owe him for saving me. "  
"So do you feel any love for him at all? Billy added  
"Yes."Scott said.  
"And what sort of love is that? How would you explain it? Is it the same way you feel for Jess? Or maybe to an extent, me? Like a brother in other words."  
Scott looked at Billy horrified.  
"No! I love him properly!"That's why I married him. 

When you married him, did you already know that you loved Todd?"  
"Not exactly. I thought itl was just infatuation. Until the night before." He looked down at his hands.  
"What happened the night before?"Billy asked.  
Scott just coughed and continued to study his hands.  
Billy waited for the reply.  
"He found out that I felt the same way. "Todd said quietly.  
"He did?"Billy turned his attention to Todd. Todd nodded. " I told him the night before, when he stayed here."  
"That was helpful!" Billy said softly.  
"It was to me" Todd replied, also softly."it was killing me - but I didn't know fully what it was"  
"No." Billy sighed." This is so difficult. I am at a loss to know what to suggest apart from something strong enough to overcome Todd at the times you need it to, Scott. Just what that might be, I have no.idea."  
Scott put his head in his hands and rubbed his tired eyes.  
"I just need to tell you that it wasn't as I thought and I don't actually love you at all."Todd said.  
"And would that be true?"Billy asked. Todd shook his head.  
Scott uncovered his face and looked at Todd. "Would it?"he asked.  
"No" Todd replied, quietly.  
Scott heaved a sigh of relief.  
"When you moved in down the road, how did you feel about Sean then?" Billy asked.  
"I loved him. He had turned my life around. He gave me a family. I felt part of it. Everything was brilliant."  
"You were IN love with him."Todd added.  
"Yes, I really thought I was" Scott agreed"  
"You really were. You told me so" Todd repeated.  
"When you look at Sean, you need to think back to when you moved in to number 11. You will think happy thoughts which will include Sean."Billy said.  
"That sounds pretty good!" Todd agreed.  
"It's worth a try"said Scott. " I really hope it will work."  
"What about the panic things?" Todd asked. "We need to deal.with that.too."  
"I'll leave you to start on it and make us a brew" said Billy standing up and heading to the kitchen.  
"That really could work."Todd said. "Definitely worth a try?"  
"Definitely" Scott agreed."I'm really grateful to Billy."  
"Which bit of the panics are we going to start with?"  
Scott looked at his hands. "I don't know. You choose." he said.  
"The baby. Let's start with your thoughts on that"  
"I don't mind that much having a baby, but I really want to be carefree for a while. I don't know why."  
" It's to come to terms with everything. You haven't had the chance to deal with it all after coming out. You really do need some time away to find yourself again. You haven't really had chance to up to now."  
"I can't do that though." Scott said. " I have Emily to think about."  
"You know mum could cope with her and any way Sean is there." Todd said.  
"I wouldn't want to go on my own though. What would be the point !"  
"You would be with your mum and Jess. You wouldn't be on your own. "Todd said.  
"It would seem like it to me and the journey would be on my own."  
"If you're hinting, I've already said I wouldn't be able to come with you. "Todd said.  
"You definitely wouldn't?".Scott asked  
"Mate, like I said, I would want to spend the week in bed! God knows what your mum would think was going on!" Todd explained.  
"Would that be so bad?" Scott said quietly.  
"Yes it bloody would! I couldn't sign up for that, Scott and you know it. I have another priority here." Todd said strongly.Scott gave the impression of a tortoise shrinking back in to his shell.  
"Please don't be hurt, love." Todd said gently. "You do know what I'm talking about." Todd placed a hand on Scott's cheek and Scott immediately rubbed his face in the hand and kissed it. Todd was about to add a second hand and move in for a proper kiss when Billy started making a bit of a noise indicating he was returning.  
"Where's that tea got to?" he shouted and Todd and Scott laughed, recognising the Sean alarm call. Todd removed his hand. Billy approached with the mugs which he handed out and then sat down.  
"Any progress?" he asked" or were you concentrating on other things?"  
"No, we weren't. We were talking about the idea of going away for a while, to stay with his mum and Jess, but he wouldn't want to go on his own." Todd said.  
"You go with him then."Billy said.  
"How can I? You know I can't do that ."Todd protested.  
"Why not"?Billy asked.  
"Don't be so naive !" said Todd." You know why!"  
"I.remember the last time you said that and mum removed me from the room!" Billy said.  
"And you still don't get it?"Todd said.  
Todd stretched out and drew Scott towards him, moving in for a full kiss to which Scott did not respond.

"Well that was disappointing!" Todd said.  
"What are you doing?" Scott asked.  
"I'm trying to explain to Billy why he can't let me loose for a week with you !" Todd said.  
"What difference does it make where you are?"Billy said, avoiding eye contact. "It's inevitable." Todd got up and knelt on the carpet in front of Billy, his hands on his knees.  
"Bill, please don't do this to me. I love you so much. I don't want to be placed in a situation where Scott is beside me 24/7.I don't know how I would come out of that. What if my priorities changed and I found I wanted to be with him and not you? That would break my heart ! Scott knows how much I ove you and he knows I will not be leaving you because I am still so much in love with you. So if I spent a week with him and came back so loved up that I couldn't leave him, I don't know what my reaction would be. Maybe I would have to leave Weatherfield altogether because I couldn't choose who to live with and then I would fade away with a broken heart and so would both of you. "  
"Oh Todd."said Billy. "I'm so trying to do what's right here."  
"You can't . You can't push us together. You might live to regret it. I don't know that you will but I also don't know that you won't. I can't guarantee outcomes."  
Billy sighed."ok"he said. I understand. Thank you for being so honest." He carresed Todd's cheek. "I'm going to go. nto the office for a bit. There's some things I want to check up on." He leaned over to kiss Todd's lips and then stood up. Todd went back to his seat beside Scott.  
"We haven't sorted a lot have we" he said.  
"No.not really." Scott agreed.  
"Oh well" he said and put both his hands on Scott's cheeks drawing him in to a kiss. This time Scott responded and put a hand at Todd's neck, playing with his hair. Todd fumbled to undo Scott's shirt whilst the kisses continued and he began to massage his nipples. Scott groaned. Scott broke the kiss and moved to Todd's neck where his kisses turned to sucking and Todd moved down to Scott's nipples,.causing Scott to stop. Todd realised that a love bite would be the last thing Billy needed to see.

Scott played with Todd's nipples through his T shirt as Todd continued to attack his. Todd moved away and grabbed Scott's face, returning to the kisses. When he broke the kiss, he gasped,  
"Cant go any further. Not time." And after more kisses he broke away altogether.  
"Sorry" Todd said. "I can't concentrate knowing Billy is just in there. "  
"That's ok" Scott said. Todd started to do up Scott's buttons flicking away Scott's hands when he tried to help. When he finished, he once again put his hands on Scott's cheeks and moved in for a full kiss.  
When it ended, Todd said, "Where did we get to in your list? A baby. Still not yet but you arent flinching when I mention it. Was the only other one leaving?"  
"Yes" Scott said.  
"Well it was agreed that that can't happen because of needing Eileen's support looking after Emily." Todd stated.  
"Yes you're right." Scott said. "I think that's all there was. I can't have my freedom because I don't want to go on my own and you can't come with me. I don't want the responsibility of a young baby right now, so he's going to have to wait and I can't move out because Eileen looks after Emily. That's it! Sorted "  
" Do you know, I think you are. Now that it's in the open it shouldn't be a problem so you shouldn't have a panic attack and remember to go back to when you moved in to number 11 when you are with Sean and see how that helps in the other department."  
"All done! I can go home mended! Sean will be delighted! I would have preferred some extra sessions though!"  
"Dont worry. There will be opportunities to Do that. I'm sorry I can't come to Kent with you. I hope you understand why. It's not that I don't want to."  
"Of course I understand. You are totally right to be concerned. It's what would happen. I know it and you're right. There's no way to predict the outcome. "  
"Shall I walk home with you?"Todd asked.  
"And then me walk home with you? No.I.think I'll be ok thanks."Scott said laughing. He stood up and tucked his shirt in as Todd also stood up and moved in for a slow loving kiss. "I do still love you. "He said as the kiss ended. "I've a feeling it doesn't seem like it at the moment. "" It's still there . I can tell. "Scott assured him. They both headed towards the study to tell Billy Scott was leaving. Billy came to the say goodbye. He pulled Scott into a strong hug. He then shocked Scott by kissing him gently on the lips.  
"Goodnight Scott,"he said as Scott moved towards the front door where Todd was waiting. Billy went back.in to the study and closed the door. More kisses ensued until Scott broke them."I've gotta go" he said. Speak to you soon."  
"Bye love" Todd said and stood watching for as long as he could see him . He waved when he got to the bend and blew him kisses, before coming in and closing the front door. He went in to the sitting room and picked up the TV remote. When Billy arrived a few minutes later, he turned off the TV and stood up. He drew Billy in to a kiss and took his hand.  
"Well I won't begin to suggest this is something to do.with me,"he said,.causing Todd to blush,"but thank you. I'll take it any way" He allowed Todd to.lead him upstairs. 

 

It was a sunny Saturday morning when the family set.off to B and Q. They caught the bus as they would have needed one of the big taxis for all of them. They thought they might consider it on the way back. They managed to get exactly what Emily wanted.and they even managed to carry it all home - on the bus. Sean rushed straight up stairs to look in the bedroom and see what needed clearing. He opened one drawer and realised.that there were things of Jason's to be boxed up first. He ran back downstairs and announced he was going over to.see.if Dev had boxes to start packing up the room and he was a gone.

By late afternoon, the room had been cleared and the paint brushes were in action. Eileen had taken Emily to the red rec and was buying TakeAway for everyone in the way back. They began with the skirting board starting at opposite ends and then met in the middle. Scott thought about when they first moved in and the sorting which had to be done. He remembered how glad he was to be joiningbthexhousehold and becoming a part of a family . He looked into Sean's eyes and he put his hand on his cheek. He told himself he must do this and he kissed Sean softly on the lips. The kiss became deeper. Scott continued talking to himself and he put down the paintbrush and stood up. He held his hand out to Sean.  
"What?; asked Sean and then gasped. "You don't mean....."Sean also.put the brush down and stood up, taking Scott's hand, as Scott led him to the bedroom.  
They were back on task by the time Eileen and Emily arrived back with the dinner. They decided it was late and they had made a good start to the work, so they sorted the brushes and paint and washed up ready for dinner . When the meal was finished Eileen got up to sort the,plates.  
"I'll do that "Scott said.  
"In that case I will sort Emily going to bed . It's quite late already , if that's ok with you."  
"That's fine"said Scott holding his arms out to sweep Emily off her feet. Emily wrapped her arms around Scott as usual and gave him a slobbery kiss. He carried her over to Eileen so that she too could say goodnight and then handed her over to Sean who carried her upstairs. Scott then collected the dishes and took them to the kitchen followed by Eileen.  
"Sean's looking jolly tonight"she said casually.  
"Does he ?" Scott said equally casually.  
"If didn't know better I would be thinking that some fun and games went on while I was out "she continued.  
"You think so?" Scott said.  
Eileen gave Scott a playful thump. "I thought so!" She said. " That's got to be good news hasn't it"  
"Hopefully"Scott replied. Eileen grabbed the wrist Scott was using to clean the dishes so.that he would stop and look at her.she raised her eyebrows and waited in anticipation. Scott sighed.  
"Ok".He said. "Yes it did happen and I instigated it. It went pretty far."  
"Ok, ok. Not the details!" Eileen said quickly and Scott laughed, continuing with the dishes once his wrist had been released.  
"You know what I'm getting at!" Eileen said,.still looking at Scott.  
"I am following instructions and it worked ."He said quietly.  
"So Todd came up.with something.ideal!"She said.  
"Billy actually. "He said."Not Todd. Billy."

"Billy? You were talking to Billy?" She asked.  
"Yes. We all sat down together. It was actually good because he isn't directly involved. I think yo u can talk to me about having another baby without freaking out. I think it's because everyone knows now that I can't do it so the tension is gone."  
"Wow! It was well worth your going up there then. A lot achieved.I thought you would have been going there for weeks before there was any difference. That's told me!"  
"Is there a magic word you have to say to be able to ..er..perform?"  
"Almost, yes. But it worked. We've made a good start on the room too. The skirting board the doors and the lower part of the window are done. We need a ladder now to do the top part of the window. They say one coat and it's done, which seems to be the case !"  
"Ideal."Eileen said as noises off suggested Sean was about to appear. The dishes were all put away and Eileen was just pouring the water on to the tea bags, so perfect timing from Sean's point of view. They took their mugs into t he sitting room and sat down.  
"I haven't put th e gate up at the moment by the way."Sean said. "Thought it would be good to trial it, even though she can't get out of the cot any way."  
"She can get used to.the look of it instead."Scott said.  
"Do you think we can reach with mums step ladder for everything?" Scott asked.  
"I think so. We can find out tomorrow" answered Scott.  
"We will have her in there in no time!"  
"You might 've right!" Agreed Eileen."We will v e furniture shopping very soon."

One week later, the bedroom was complete including the bed the wardrobe and all the trimmings. All three adults were present when Emily went in to the new room to sleep and they watched with pleasure as she climbed in to bed. Scott tucked her in and each kissed her goodnight before the light was turned off and the door pulled to do that there was enough light coming through the gap for her to see around. Outside the door there were hugs and Sean kissed Scott. He had no time to prepare, but he found he was able to respond to Sean . This did not go undetected by Eileen who carried on downstairs to put the kettle on while they continued to kiss on the landing. Eileen smiled to herself as she congratulated Billy on his secret formula whatever it was !"


End file.
